


Little Things Are Everywhere

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Jae Does Maribat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: It was common knowledge that people connected through unexplainable magic were tied together somehow.It was called having a soulmate.And the ways that people found they were connected, called soulmarks, often varied from person to person.Let’s take Marinette, for example. She constantly loses her things, if she doesn't pay close enough attention to them.And that also meant the person on the other end found her things, and she received their things as well.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Jae Does Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605
Comments: 35
Kudos: 917





	1. Chapter 1

It was common knowledge that people connected through unexplainable magic were tied together somehow.

It was called having a soulmate. 

And the ways that people found they were connected, called soulmarks, often varied from person to person. 

Let’s take Marinette, for example. She constantly loses her things, if she doesn't pay close enough attention to them. 

And that also meant the person on the other end found her things, and she received their things as well. 

So she made a game of it.

Make little drawings, or write letters, or craft a little trinket or something. 

Then she would take it, and bury it. Maybe she buried it in the dirt, ditched it under a bush in the park, or left it under a box in her closet. 

And she tried to sign them.

But of course, they couldn’t have it THAT easy. 

If she found something with their name on it, like a pill bottle or a piece of forgotten homework, it would be darkened or scribbled out. She assumed her name was the same way on the other end. 

So she started signing her little drawings and letters with a cartoon of a Ladybug. 

She got letters back signed with cat faces. 

If they said something a little too personal, it would get blocked out, so she never wrote very much, and mostly stuck to drawings. 

But then she had a bad week. 

A very bad week filled with very bad things.

And she forgot to send him a drawing.

A drawing that she usually made with her favorite pink pen. 

The universe considered it abandonment enough, and it stole her pink pen, whisking it off to wherever the hell the receiving end was.

She wrote on a little index card, 

_ ‘Give me my pen back. _ ’ 

All she received back was, 

_ ‘I don’t think it works that way. _ ’ She was pissed. 

* * *

Eventually, the little doodles at the ends of the letters and drawings stopped being cats and they became birds. 

She wondered if that was somehow a hint. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tim had what people would call obsessions. Phases. Fads. 

He called them brainteasers. 

He would find celebrities with ‘hidden identities’ and try to figure them out.

For fun. 

His new obsession, no,  _ brainteaser _ , was a fashion designer.

No one really knew what they looked like, except for their clients. Who they met with personally. 

Except this time, he refused to let it go.

“Timbo, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Dick said softly from the other side of the table.

“Mh.” He grunted in agreement. 

“Please for the love of god, sleep.”

“There is no god here.” He yawned, scowled, and then drank more coffee.

“What is so important about this, anyway?” Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Suck my ass.” Was all Tim gave him. 

Why was this so important, you ask?

Well, when Tim had started watching some boring runway show that Steph insisted they watch on the TV, he had initially not been paying attention. At all.

Until one design came up on the runway. And he had a feeling that he had seen it before. 

But it was original, and the announcer claimed it was something _never seen before._

And it bothered him why it looked so familiar.

Until he placed it.

“This is the most obnoxious thing I have ever watched in my life.” He pretended to storm away angrily, but he bolted up the stairs to his room. 

He threw open the door, and scanned his walls. His paper-covered walls.

No one could claim to know what the true color of his bedroom wall was, except Alfred, who refused to tell. 

No, his walls were covered floor-to-ceiling with 8 by 11 white sheet paper that was taped to every square inch of his walls. 

Eventually, he ran out of space, and he took some of the cuter ones and hung them up on the fridge.

It was a soulmate's drawing, so Alfred didn’t mind. 

A small black kitty they had made when they were five, a ladybug they had drawn when they were nine, a picture of a kitty and a Ladybug when they were twelve, and a picture of a Robin they had made when they were about fifteen. 

Those were his favorites, and so they went on the fridge. 

* * *

He scanned his paper-covered walls until he found it.

The drawing that matched the outfit on the runway. 

He had finally found them.

And they didn’t have a name or a face.

And that was his  _ favorite  _ game to play.

* * *

“I’m worried about Tim.” Dick said to Bruce.

“I’m sure he’ll get what he’s looking for, and then he’ll go back to normal.”

“Really?” Dick gave him a disappointed look.

“Trust me.” Bruce gave him a smirk, and Dick worried what was going to happen next. 

* * *

Marinette was a little skeptical when her Uncle Jagged said he gave away her contact information to a potential new client.

“He’s a really amazing man, Marinette.” Jagged insisted, “He does so much good for the city, it’s unbelievable.”

“I trust you.” She shrugged, and packed her bag for the long trip she was about to make. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to be gone, and she didn’t really want to ask.

* * *

Tim was pretty sure he was hallucinating as he sat at the counter in the kitchen, grumbling about coffee. 

He was having a very bad day, and he swore it was about to get worse.

He was sure of it when his father walked into the room, trouble written all over his face. 

“Everyone, I would like to introduce you to-” He was cut off by a small girl appearing from behind him yelling, 

“What the hell?!” She stared at the fridge behind him. 

“What?” Jason was thoroughly confused. 

“Why are my drawings on your fridge?”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Today had been a day of revelations.

She was extremely tired, 

Looking at her passed-out soulmate, sleeping soundly next to her, and wondering what had happened to change her entire life this fast. 

She recounted the events of that day.

First, she met Bruce Wayne. 

Then, she found her drawings on the fridge. 

The drawing that had been sent to her soulmate.

Were on Bruce Wayne’s fridge. 

And, before she could think rationally, and ask them politely which one of them it was, she yelled, 

“ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS HAS MY PINK PEN.”

That had certainly taken them by surprise. 

And it turned out to be Tim.

Tim Drake was the fucker who stole her pink pen.

And he couldn’t even give it back to her because he kept it in his office drawer.

Right next to her elephant bracelet, and her good luck charm she had made for him. 

“And I keep your pink game controller connected to my XBox, and your colored pencils in an old soup can you painted flowers on, and that old broken light sits in my desk drawer. I have hundreds of sewing needles that collect in a box under my bed, fuck you for those random pricks I get by the way, and all the spare fabric goes into a tote bin. If you need any of it.” He rattled off, looking quite dead inside. 

And then she told him he looked like shit and he needed to take a nap.

And then Jason yelled something she didn’t understand, and a small boy with hair that seemed to stick straight out of the back of his head glared at everyone until someone gave him fruit snacks.

And then Tim finally took a nap.

Until he disappeared not four hours later. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Dick growled, and disappeared along with him. 

So after an insanely long day, she went back to her hotel.

And then she sat on the balcony.

And read her book.

And singing her own theme song. From the movie, of course.

Until Some Fucking Guy decided to make a mess of the city below her. 

And the Bat family showed up. And Red Robin came to check on her because she was watching from above. And she knew who he was in a second. 

“I don’t suppose this is what prompted the change from the kitty to the bird, was it?” She deadpanned, and had to catch him before he fell over the railing.

“Three seconds?” He frowned at her as she pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

“I have been searching for you for three months, and you found me in three seconds?” He still couldn’t seem to get over it. 

“What did I do three months ago?”

“I recognized an outfit on the runway from a drawing of yours I have.” He shrugged, and she flicked his helmet. 

He took it off.

“You look sexy with glittery sweaty hair.” She commented, and he snorted. “But you still need to take that nap. That four hour stunt you pulled earlier does NOT convince me you are well-rested.”

“I’ll take a nap if you’re there too.” He offered. She patted her bed, and he collapsed.

“Three seconds.” She grumbled. “You fell asleep in three seconds.”

  
  



End file.
